


until you lose it

by blablabla123



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blablabla123/pseuds/blablabla123
Summary: they say, you don't know what you have, until you lose it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	until you lose it

"Long time no see, Geralt." The soft voice startled him. He turned around and lay eyes upon the sorceress for the first time in too long.  
"Yen!" He exclaimed and couldn't help put pull her into a tight embrace. At first she melted into his arms and breathed in his scent, finally admitting to herself how much she had really missed him. But when his hands moved down her sides, she flinched and stepped back. His brows furrowed and he looked up and down her worried now.  
"What is it, yen?"  
"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." She tried to brush it off, as always not willing to admit that she needed help.  
He sighed deeply, but left it for now, knowing that he couldn't make her speak up, if she wasn't ready to.  
"You look exhausted, I have a room here..." She couldn't possibly deny that invitation. 

As the door locked behind them she visibly relaxed and sank onto the bed.  
"Are you all right?" He asked in his deep husky voice that always sent shivers down her spine.  
She considered for a moment telling him, but she got distracted, when he came to sit next to her. Violet met golden eyes. Her breath quickened and her hairs stood on end. His fingers brushed with hers ever so slightly, but it was enough to ignite a flame inside her. He took her face between his palms carefully, his thumbs stroking her cheeks calmly. She closed her eyes and sighed. Something about him just made her feel profoundly peaceful. It wasn‘t a feeling she was used to and she longed for it. She longed for him. When he was there she believed it. She believed that everything was going to be all right. Even if that was a lie. His nose brushed her cheek, dragging his hot breath above her soft skin. He pressed a kiss just under her right ear, before taking her earlobe between his teeth and gently pulling at it. The desire in her groin began to rise and she let it. No longer able to contain the burning lust that surged through her veins, she buried her hands in his long hair and kissed him. Almost violently forcing his lips apart and finding his tongue. Wanting, needing to feel more of him, all of him. She tugged at his shirt and he took it off in a swift move. Her hands moved down his ripped chest towards his cock. He pulled her on his lap, her skirt bunching up around her middle, she ground her hips against his hardness. He groaned and clawed his hands into her firm cheeks. Frantic fingers fumbling to free his erection. When she finally felt all of him, her head lolled back and she moaned loudly. They fit perfectly. Like he was made just for her. Absorbing the other, they stilled for a moment.  
"Oh, Yen, I've missed you." He mumbled at her ear and proceeded to send kisses down her neck. Digging her nails into his broad shoulders, she began to move, at first slowly, savouring every inch of him. But getting faster with their heartbeats. Their lips crashed together, hungrily and his hand moved down her front, finding her centre. His thumb circled her rhythmically. It was enough to taker her over the edge. They climaxed at the same time. She threw her head back and gave into the moment of complete bliss. Which got interrupted seconds later, when Geralt moved his hand down her side and this time she couldn't hold back a scream. Her face grimaced into one of pain.  
"Yen! What the fuck!" He lift her off him and lay her down. She didn't manage to keep him from pulling up her gown, so that he could see the damage. He found a gushing cut there, infected. It didn't look natural.  
"Yen! Why didn't you say anything?"  
"I..." She was breathing heavy now.  
"Yen, breathe. Who did this to you?"  
"A fucking goblin." He looked at her surprised and alarmed.  
"That's not good." He turned to examine the wound more closely.  
"Goblins use poison on their blades."  
"I know. I just need to get to Aretuza. They can heal me."  
Geralt stared at her in disbelief.  
"And you thought you had time to pay me a visit?"  
"I don't fucking know, Geralt. I didn't think."  
He got up and grabbed his saddle bag. He reached inside and pulled out a tiny bottle with a black liquid. He hurriedly poured it over the ugly cut. It sizzled in the wound and made the sorceress scream once more.  
"Fuck you, Geralt!"  
"You'll thank me later."  
She just grunted. He sat down next to her and laying a hand on her forehead gently.  
"You're burning up. Can you open a portal? You need to get help, now." Yennefer sighed.  
"I don't have the energy to teleport that far. I need another day or two to rest."  
"I don't think you realize that you don't have a day or two, yen. This is dangerous. Don't take it lightly!"  
"I'm not taking it lightly, but I can't get there right now."  
"I'll take you."  
"How?"  
"On a horse." He said drily.  
"No shit, Geralt. Don't you have monsters to fight?"  
"Stop it, Yen. Not when your life is in danger. We're leaving, now."  
He didn't give her the option to protest any further. He dressed the wound and then picked her up in his arms, carrying her downstairs and out of the tavern. The sorceress had fallen silent. Giving in to his strong arms and her exhaustion. She had passed out by the time they headed to the gates of the city on roach. 

"Yen!" A voice calling her name slowly pulled her out of her fever dream.  
"Yen." Again. It sounded familiar. She blinked. There he was. The witcher. She looked at him confused.  
"Geralt?"  
"Yen. How are you feeling?"  
"So tired."  
"Stay with me now, yen!" There was an urgency in his voice. The dreams called for her, once more. Her eyes closed.  
"Yennefer! You have to stay awake!" He yelled now, shaking her. She moaned.  
"Why?" She whispered.  
"Yen, you are dying! Don't give in to it, please. Fight it! We only need to ride one more day! Hang on, Yen! I can't lose you!"  
"Witcher." She breathed.  
"Why?"  
"Why, what yen? Yen! "  
"Why do you care? Why do you care whether I live or die?"  
"Because I care for you, Yen. I don't want to see a world without you."  
Her eyelids fluttered. With some effort she opened them and saw his face still hovering above her. His brow furrowed, dark circles under his eyes, a deep worry reflected in his pupils. Only now did she start to feel her body. Everything hurt and she felt as weak as she had never before. The considerable energy needed just to maintain her eyes open and seeing was enough to almost send her right back into oblivion. It was only Geralt's beaten and concerned face that gave her reason to fight peaceful unconsciousness, calling out for her.  
"I'm sorry, Geralt. I don't know, if..." She began, voice shaking.  
"Don't even think about it, Yen. " She saw a spark shimmer there for a second. Determination.  
"We will make it. Just hold on a little longer, we're almost there." She had realized that they were camping somewhere on the side of a road. To sleep and probably to begin the last stretch of the journey to Aretuza in the morning. He must be exhausted. But seeing her in the state that she was in, he got up, saddled roach, picked up Yennefer and kept on riding through the whole night. Racing time, racing death. He wasn't going to let her go, without having done absolutely everything in his power. At some point he gave her something vile to drink and afterwards she felt hot inside and sort of as though she was floating for a while.

Pitch-black night embraced her. She found herself in a state unlike anything she had ever known. She wanted to fight, to live. So she held onto everything that had life. Her fingers curled around Geralts arms, she listened to his slow heartbeat. She felt his voice at her back, when he spoke, yet she couldn't hear what he was saying. She felt her spirits slipping away. Actually not the worst way to go, she thought. In Geralts arms. held secure against his warm body. Knowing that he cared for her enough to raise hell just to try and save her.  
When the towers of Aretuza came into sight, the sun had just come up. The sorceress in his arms was getting cold. She was on the edge. He just hoped he had been fast enough. Fear had an iron grip on his heart. For now he just couldn't allow his mind to go there. There was still hope. He still felt her breathing and heard her heart beating. They must have felt their presence, as the gates opened just in time to let them through and a group of mages awaited them. He recognized Tissaia. He jumped off his faithful mare, clutching Yen's lifeless form. "Help her! She's dying, please!"Tissaia stepped toward him, her hand shaking as she touched Yennefer's face. She closed her eyes and a blue light appeared around her, which quickly transferred to Yennefer's middle. Geralt observed her closely. Tissaias forehead folded in concentration. Sweat appeared and her lips trembled. On cue the other mages that had been standing back, approached. They, too lay a hand on Yennefer and joined the magical light with their own. He felt the air around them heavy with energy. The mages fought death. It was a hard battle. Geralt did not dare move. The fact that the sorcerers didn't even take the time to take her inside confirmed his worry. How close she was to leaving this life. He shuddered at that thought. Concentrating his gaze on Yennefer again, he could have sworn some colour was returning to her cheeks. Hope entered back into his heart. The blue light disappeared abruptly, when the mages cut the connection. All of them stepped back, clearly dazed. After catching her breath Tissaia spoke:  
"She will live." Relief flooded his brain and he couldn't help but smile stupidly. Looking up, he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Curling his arms tighter around Yen's small form, pressing her against his chest.  
"Come on, Witcher. Let's bring her inside." the head enchantress of Aretuza waved at him and he followed.

The first thing she noticed was that she was no longer cold. She thanked the heavens for it. If it had not been for the venom, surely the cold would have killed her, riding through the ice cold night on that fucking horse.  
Upon fully realizing that she was still alive she opened her eyes. Geralt’s piercing eyes were fixated on her, which made her jump a little. he reached out his hand to stroke her cheek in an attempt to calm her.  
"Sorry, Yen." His deep, familiar voice soothed her. She tried to sit up, which caused a sharp pain at her side. She winced and clutched it instinctively.  
"Careful." He helped her sit up and lean against the wall. She studied him carefully. He looked like death.  
"Geralt, you look awful." She said drily.  
His eyebrows twitched. That were not the words, he expected to hear from her first.  
"Well thank you, sorceress. I can say the same about you."  
Yennefer scoffed.  
"Impossible." They smiled.  
"I suppose I owe you my life now."  
"Well... the mages saved you."  
"I.." Yennefer started, not sure how to express what she was feeling.  
"I didn't know, Geralt."  
"Didn't know what?" He asked innocently, although he had a good guess, where she was headed.  
"I was not aware of..." She stopped, looking at him unsure now.  
"..Of how much I care for you?" Geralt finished for her.  
"Yes."  
"I love you, Yen. I know that now." He paused, taking her small hands between his.  
"I am no longer even remotely interested in a life that does not have you in it… I had a plan, if..”  
"A plan?"  
He looked at her briefly and then swallowed.  
"If you had died. I would have found a monster and let it win." Yennefer suddenly felt very hot. Such a declaration from a man otherwise utterly emotionally constipated was not less a miracle than her survival.  
"Well, thank the gods, I didn't."  
"And thank you." She added a moment later.  
Geralt's lips trembled in amusement.  
"Anytime, my lady."  
"You need to sleep, Geralt. You seriously look like a striga." She tapped the blanket next to her. He couldn't deny that he was about to hallucinate due to sleep deprivation. So he joined his sorceress. He wrapped her up in his strong arms and breathed in her calming scent. Just when he was about to drift off, he heard her whisper:"I love you, too."


End file.
